The human defence leauge
by WebbedMenace4ev
Summary: When tensions are high after a terrorist attack a new hate group is formed accept it is approved of by many politicians and talon...
1. proluge

This is the first overwatch fanfic I've ever made please follow and fave and critic if needed.

It was a dark night in king's row and the talon agent wanted to hurry up and finish this operation already it was planting a bomb to destroy most of the human area of London. The omnics would be blamed obviously with the assassination of mondata the attack of lady volskaya the tensions between man and machine where higher than ever…." Good" he thought "Never liked the tin cans" Another talon agent who was only known as Depeche scolded him for daydreaming "Hurry up and plant the bomb I don't want that British bitch or her monkey friend finding out about this and kicking our ass I'm sick of talon hiring lackeys like you absolutely bloody useless you are!" he shouted. His face going red he pulled his mask back on the edgy bastard hate how they think they own the place fuck them.

Meanwhile at watchpoint Gibraltar

Winston was working on something as always tracer genji and zenyatta were meditating. Tracer wasn't concentrating an fidgeting while zen and genji where silent. Hanzo was out practicing his bow and arrow as usual even though he had near perfect aim. McCree was also practicing his aim with the peacekeeper he popped 2 consecutive shots at three robots they were instantly dead he then rolled and flash banged and fanned the hammer another robot and used his deadeye to kill all the other robots before hanzo could even get a shot of with the arrows. "Impressive….. for an American" he laughed. "OH ITS ON WEEB" he chuckled. Hanzo quickly took out his scatter arrows and shot them all at the cowboy's feet the arrows went in all the painful places you could imagine. The gun slinger fell to the ground dead .Hanzo quickly ran to get mercy before McCree's soul disappeared. Mercy quickly flew out and resurrected him. McCree had a look of awe on his face. "So that's what it feels like" he said in awe. Hanzo walked up and bent down and whispered in his ear "Don't fuck with me cowboy" and walked off to find genji. Winston walked in to tell the team some news went out so everyone came into the room. Lucio Dva Torbjorn Reinhardt zarya mercy McCree entered the room (Pharah was out on a mission Ana and s76 were still Egypt and Mei is still in Antarctica at this time all the others are not part of overwatch)" So where all here then?" enquired Winston "I assume so" he continued. "Just get to the point Winston where are you sending us next?" Hanzo said impatiently. "BIG MAN HANZO!" McCree said chuckling "Hanzo pulled out a scatter arrow slowly Mercy quickly said "Don't hanzo I don't have any more resurrections cause of your stunt earlier" she said earlier. Hanzo replied with "I can't help it McCree likes it up the ass" He replied like the savage he is. The whole room chuckled and McCree got red. "LISTEN TALON ARE PLANNING A TERROIST ATTACK IN KINGS ROW RIGHT NOW AND YOUR TALKING ABOUT MCCREES SEXUAL PREFERENCES" Winston shouted going to primal rage at the same time. "The room went silent and everyone quickly rushed out the room getting there weapons ready.

Back to Kings Row

The bombs were armed but Depeche was still complaining about us grunts…. Asshole I couldn't resist but to take a shot at him. "Depeche I would be mad as well if my whole family died as well but you know maybe it was for the best cause how much of a absolute edge lord you could be like look at you you look like one of those main characters out of those 2000's activision games where the main character is a absolute edge lord and has super powers but yet your somehow your worse so stop complaining ok" he grunt trying to be savage. Depeche told the grunt which a cold stare "You don't know fuck all what happened to me and your just trying to be funny in front of your mates huh" He went right up to the grunts face and asked him that. "I ain't afraid of a fucking edge lord" he said. That was his mistake when he finally made him snap!

Depeche grabbed his knife which was purple and stabbed it in into the grunt he screamed he was hit with sudden emotions he hadn't felt in ages Love Anger Hatred Confusion he was sweating and screaming. Depeche knelt down beside and told him you see all of those emotions your feeling those are the emotions you have felt the most in your life ah I see" He chuckled. "You lost someone and became a terrorist for the thrills what a shitty backstory" He told the grunt in pain. "Don't fuck with me next time oh wait there won't be a next time" he said coldly. He then snapped his neck. The rest of the grunts armed the bombs fearing they would be next little did they know that overwatch had already reached London…

On the dropship

McCree and Hanzo argued over there choice of weapons Genji watched amusingly also having a conversation with Mercy "I think they actual like each other you know genji…" Mercy said quietly with a amused look on her face. "My brother gay! I don't think so" Genji said dismissively. Winston announced that they have arrived so they got of "Dva and Lucio seem to be getting close" Mercy observed. Lucio and Dva were sitting down together playing video games Dva obviously beating Lucio but they were still having fun. They got of the drop ship preparing for a battle that would occur. Dva put a song on that sounded like a chain-smoker's song and got ready to go Winston fixed his glasses and checked his tesla cannon and jump packs Hanzo told McCree "Watch and learn Cowboy" McCree never bothered to reply something was going between those two I wonder what?

"Alright boss everything's ready we just need to wait for the dropship to arrive" the ring leader of the grunts said. Suddenly an explosion occurred and the overwatch agents entered the room lucio amped it up to speed and genji swiftly stroke through them deflecting bullets and rockets Depeche muttered "Shit" and took out his dual wield handguns and blasted away at genji. Genji underestimated Depeche and tried to kill him with style he tried to stab him then snap his neck but Depeche grabbed his cybernetic arms and started to send electronic pulses into him genji moaned getting electrocuted he screamed for help before lucio booped Depeche of him and kicked him but Depeche wasn't done he grabbed a knife and stabbed Lucio in the gut the knife amplifies emotions and senses and Lucio was listening to his music and suddenly it was very loud he couldn't bear it and he screamed! The talon dropship arrived with reinforcements." More grunts to kill" Hanzo though. Hanzo thought about the way his brother screamed suddenly he was consumed with and turned a deep red rage used something he never thought he possessed the blood dragon! It only seeking blood as he unleashed it within the arrow hit Depeche but he ran out before the dragon consumed him. The dragon drained the blood of all who entered scared sprinted to the dropship and jumped onto it. Hanzo was exhausted from unleashing the dragon and he fell to his knees. "Depeche shouted from the drop ship "Don't fuck with me overwatch or I will kill everyone you love" He then detonated the devices but the building never collapsed it was the entire human district of kings row set alight all life that was dead. Everyone looked in awe at the explosion realising they failed. Lucio stopped screaming and genji was silent coughed suddenly every one realized that they maybe dead and ran to them quickly trying to get them back to the base. Winston quickly flew back to the watch point Mercy shouted "No were losing genji and lucio i need to hook up to better life support!"Hanzo sat there silently knowing if Genji died it would be on him for wasting Mercy's res on one person outside the base. "Fuck!" he shouted. Suddenly he turned red again with rage he ran towards Genji and transferred all the blood the blood dragon collected into him suddenly Genji's vitals were back up. Lucio vitals had turned steady again in the wake of the event for some reason. Hanzo fell down again exhaused and looking pale. McCree caught him and set him down even all the things he did to hi. "Huh maybe he is a nice guy after all even though that modern day cowboy act is annoying,..."

In talon headquarters

"YOU DID WHAT" THE FIGURE SHOUTED "I KILLED FUCKING GENJI WHAT THE FUCK IS THE DEAL ONE LESS ANNOYING DO GOODER DEAD" Depeche shouted back "Yeah right you did " Sombra said "If he did that's one less of the list" Reaper said "Next is Ana Amaris daughter that'll send a message" Depeche suggested "No reaper killing the monkey would be better" Depeche argued "Shut the fuck up Depeche you don't know these people like i do Ana and Jack would come after them and i could finally end that boy scouts fucking life" Reaper growled "Reaper i was in that explosion as well so don't even.." Suddenly Reaper grabbed and threw him across the room. "You don't know the pain im in after that event my FUCKING CELLS DYING THEN REGENERATING AT THE SAME TIME SO DON'T EVEN TRY COMPREHEND WHAT I GO THROUGH EVERYDAY" He shouted. "I'm in need for another soul anyway" He grabbed his shotgun preparing to reap Depeche. Depeche got up ready for a fight. Suddenly the figure suddenly glowed showing dragon printings all over him. He shouted " LONG SHIFANG" and became a dragon man pushing reaper and Depeche away from each other. He roared a mighty roar that made even Reaper cower in fear. Then he changed back. "Don't do that again you two" He said quietly. "Sombra watched in amusement and called Depeche over...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 1

**Forget to say last chapter I would love to see your original characters or suggestion please I beg of you just review the story it encourages me to keep writer I need to know if I'm doing something wrong or what I'm doing right.**

Talon hq…

Sombra and Depeche were messing about with reapers files. They both knew the man he used to be big man Gabriel Reyes original leader of overwatch then leader of blackwatch the black ops team for overwatch. Of course, the reason they were even looking at his files is because of a suspicion sombre had about him.

Reaper claimed to be related to sombra or at least of known her family so he used this to get Sombra to work with him. They came across a picture of him with Sombra pre reaper Sombra was wearing a hood with her infamous skull icon. "Looking edgy there weren't you Sombra" Depeche said in a sarcastic tone Sombra replied "He didn't want my face to be revealed then" she said back at him "Even though you could hack any camera that even saw your face?" he replied back "Yep"

In Kings Row

Reaper was stalking Pharah in the shadows her mother was Ana Amari daughter too this date I still don't know the father he thought. He thought it would be a simple job kidnap her hold her for ransom to drive Ana Amari and Jack Morrison out of hiding in Egypt. No harm would be done to her of course well accept for the emotional trauma of seeing her previously thought dead mother murdered again in front of her eyes.

Oh well I saw my parents get killed in the omnic crisis didn't affect me to much she'll be fine. Reaper launched out the shadows and pulled out his shotgun on her "Pharah I would you to come with me I don't care what you say or do if you disobey you lose your leg" Reaper growled.

Pharah was stunned little did the aggressor know is that she was still wearing her suit but disguised. She smiled to herself before swiftly punching Reaper in the face. He was stunned. It hurt it was like she was wearing her raptoria suit! Pharah then unsheathed her rocket launcher and Reaper realised he fucked up big time. "Hey!" A voice shouted. "Look at that Omnic assaulting that man let's get it bruv!" Another British voice said. Suddenly and entire mob came into the alley way and rushed Pharah. "Oi Omnic this is HDL (Human Defence League) territory get out" Pharah couldn't fire upon them so she just flew away as quick as she could.

Her fuel was low and they had guns she couldn't get a refuel in this area King Row was like a war zone Omnic versus humans all of the place. Omnic's with their own brawling it out with the HDL the ODL (Omnic Defence League) had issued a statement that they had declared a war on the EDL.

Pharah thought that if she could just contact Watchpoint Gibraltar she could get back up. She was sure they were using that as there base now. Suddenly a Emp was emitted in the sky. Pharah of course was affected and fell to the ground.

Hard. She got up and saw a group of edgy looking omnics looking down on her. "That ain't a Omnic defiantly" one said. "Shall we kill her?" another said. He had a skull tattooed on his face "No 0ME6A but you could be a factor in her death" So one was called 0ME6A weird name. "ODL doesn't tolerate humans in our area" One with a gear in graved in his chest "Gears hurry up and neutralize her" Another with a snake tattoo on his arm. Time to take them out Pharah thought. Suddenly Pharah jumped up and used all the martial arts moves that her mother taught her. She knew all the pressure points of an omnic she made sure it hurt!

Meanwhile in Watchpoint Gibraltar

Winston was looking at news feeds around the world all of them reporting about what was happening in London 200,000 dead from a set of explosion. That they failed to prevent…...

Hanzo was practicing again in the firing range with McCree they were working on their near perfect aim again. Accept Hanzo was practicing as hard as ever trying to kill 20 bots in under 20 seconds without summoning the dragon he wouldn't quit he was there for hours upon hours. "Hanzo shouldn't you take a break or something?" McCree questioned. "Do you there will be breaks in the battle cause that's what's happen soon McCree" he responded. Hanzo's best time was 11 seconds and he wouldn't quit onto he got it under ten. Genji walked into the practice range he felt fresh he felt like he could do anything! "Hanzo!" He called out. Hanzo stopped and walked out of the firing range into the practice range. "Yes brother" he responded. "A moment of your time please?" Genji asked Hanzo. G=Genji H=Hanzo

G "what was that blood dragon thing"

H "I don't know I really don't"

H " All I know is it saved you and saved me a lot of grieving

G" Does it trigger when you get angry if so maybe I could unleash it"

H " Maybe it does I don't know"

G "Hanzo can I ask you a question?"

G "Do you like McCree?"

H "NO"

Talon hq

Reaper's file had revealed a lot of secrets about him. Including his family his role in the downfall of overwatch frankly it was just depressing about how much bad stuff that happened to him. After Depeche attempted to let's say "ROMANCE" Sombra. Let's just say she turned him down. Sombra's family were indeed related to Reapers family and Sombra had a nasty shock. Reaper was her uncle her father was a good honest man who lived in Mexico he was 40 while Reaper was 18 in the omnic crisis he died protecting her mother from a Omnic on a rampage stomping through the streets. Reaper never knew much about his brother or even knew he had a kid. During a mission in Mexico he found me and named me Sombra for some weird reason as he had a suspicion that they would meet again so she kept the name. She was shocked to release that stone-cold murderer had some features of her father on him and that he was the last remnants of her family there is huh.

Lao=The dragon from last chapter.

Lao visited Sombra about a mission that was getting prepped to go. Something about king's row and retrieving reaper from HDL who was holding him hostage apparently. I didn't believe it probably just an excuse for Reaper to murder people in cold rage with lao's approvement. Sombra wore here original get up with the cloak and skull mask as she didn't want to make an enemy of herself as the HDL wasn't growing globally fast in the wake of the London terrorist attacks. She didn't know what talon's end game was but all she knew is that she had to delay it. For her real masters.

Reaper was hurt he had thought the HDL wouldn't immediately turn on him. But apparently, he wasn't human enough for them. So, they ganged up on him they were pretty much dead the second they even attempted to capture him. Unfortunately for Reaper it was a 100 to 1 he didn't stand a chance against all of them. So, he dropped his shotguns and let them capture him knowing lao the smart ass Chinese man he is would be able to make the HDL our friends. It didn't work like that unfortunately. They were going to public execute him to gain approval worldwide as Reaper was still a terrorist to them. "You kids don't know who your fucking with!" Reaper growled. "Were dealing with a not fully human piece of shit terrorist who deserves to be brought to justice for what he's done!" The ring leader stated. "Who the fuck are you supposed to be exactly kid" Reaper replied. "I am the founder of HDL those bastard omnics took my family now I take there's!" He shouted

Reaper smiled underneath his mask if talon could orchestrate all of this just from a few terrorist attacks….. He imagined they could be ruling this country even this world he thought with a grin.

"So, Reaper your crimes are being a mass murder a terrorist and a piece of shit" The ring leader said to the camera. They were live broadcasting this to the entire world. Reaper was surprised that Overwatch hadn't arrived earlier on to try damage control. They would try blame Talon for the attacks but no one would listen to them maybe that's why they wouldn't try to save him. Or it's just they wouldn't mind me dying reaper thought to himself. The ring leader brought the gun to his head he was expecting something anything to prevent him getting shot right now.

Talon dropship…

"Widowmaker I need you to snipe the ring Leader before he shoots reaper in the ok?" Lao asked "Entendu" She replied. "Sombra I need you down there hacking all the weapons that may be dangerous keep your hood up I don't want any of our faces be shown at all!" Lao told them "Depeche get down there and neutralize them ok?" "Whatever you need boss" He replied "Alright jump!" he shouted. Sombra and Depeche jumped. Lao hanged back to whisper something in widowmakers ear. She nodded in approvement then he jumped.

In watchpoint Gibraltar…

"OI LOVES LOOK AT THE BROADCAST" Tracer shouted to everyone. Nobody knew that king's row was in the state it was in now they were all mopping about their failure to save the 200,000 humans in the explosion. They all got into the briefing room and turned the screen on and put it to BBC news.

They were met with a group called the human defence league executing someone. "JESUS CHRIST THAT'S REAPER" Mercy exclaimed. Winston said "How the hell did they capture him" "I don't know Winston" Replied tracer.

Is this even a bad thing" Hanzo questioned "He isn't a good guy the world would be a better place without him why should we rush make a fool of ourselves saving him on live television for him to stab us the back a few seconds later and severely injury or even kill one of us" Hanzo stated. "Hanzo's statement was true when you think about it" McCree followed up with. Everyone murmured in agreement. Suddenly the person with the gun to reapers head was just shot dead right there.

More figures appeared taking down the HDL they fell one by one suddenly one man started to glow showing dragon tattoos' hidden previously he shouted "LONG SHIFANG!" and turned into a dragon like man and overpowered more people. "WHAT THE FUCK HE JUST TURNED INTO A DRAGON" Hanzo shouted "ONLY A SHIMADA CAN CONTROL THE DRGAONS" Genjj was exasperated. It wasn't long to they defeated the rest of the HDL.

They didn't kill one of them except for the ring leader but then what happened next surprised people globally. They untied reaper than killed him. That's right they killed him in cold blood they did a hand gestured and he was shot he fell to the ground dead.

They then picked up his body then left. "They killed him?" Torbjorn stuttered. "What was the point of that then all of that fighting just to kill him?" Lucio questioned. "I don't know I think it maybe a message for times to come and im scared" Winston responded

 **Morning after... Cairo Egypt**

"Jack, did you see the broadcast?" Ana Amari asked "No what happened? Jack questioned. Ana switched it to last night's events Jack had a surprised look on his face. "Ana I think it's time for us to go back to overwatch and reunite with them we go tomorrow to watchpoint Gibraltar" Jack stated.

 **King's row, London, England**

"Wake up reaper" Lao told reaper. "Huh what the fuck happened" Reaper was dazed everything was still coming back to him. "What WHY DID YOU SHOOT ME" Reaper shouted. "Shh shh Reaper you'll see soon" And then he disappeared.. Reapers vision started to blur again then he fell asleep again.

"Oi RoadHog mate" JunkRat yells. **"Hm"** RoadHog grunts back. "There's a job that involves scrapping some bots and there's a paycheck a group named the human defence league is hiring!" JunkRat tells RoadHog excitedly. " **I'll take the job and it better be a good pay"** He tells JunkRat. "Now how the bloody hell are we going to get to England?" He muttered. " **That omnic crime boss smuggles people in all the time"** Hog informsJunkRat. "But were going there to scrap the damn bots and were Junkers i don't think he's gonna be to happy if he discovers what were going for" JunkRat replies. " **Simple scrap him as well and get some bonus points from the human defence league"** RoadHog points out. "Well your smarter than you look mate even a genius like me wouldn't of thought about that!" JunkRat tells. " **YOU SUGGESTING I'M DUMB HUH"** RoadHog raises his voice. "No... no mate of course not" I stammer.


	3. Operation Hague part 1 of 3

**HDL Leader…... The night after the shooting.** I was taken to the hospital after that fated night. The night I was shot. They took me to the hospital because I still showed signs of life. Lying on the concrete pavement of London. I was on the hospital bed handcuffed by a stupid bot to prevent me escaping. Like I could anyway my head was pounding with an astounding headache. I looked into the mirror next to my bed. I was shocked to see my skin was turning into a bluish-purple colour. Suddenly my headache was gone and my eyes were heavily clamping down I couldn't keep them open. I tried but I couldn't keep them open if my life depended on them. **"Alex Alex, where are you?"** A voice eerily similar to his parents before they died. "No no you're not real!" I shout in my head. What drugs did they give me? Matter as fact what was in that bullet? " **Listen to us Alex. You need to destroy the omnic scum. They never learn they'll do it again stop them!"** They shout at me "I will destroy every last one of them for what they did to you!" I reply back buckling from the memory of coming back to a destroyed neighbourhood. It was like hell smoke everywhere and the flames. The emergency bots had to try drag him away he thought them of to go to house just to see if his parents survived. Stupid when you look at it like that. But we do stupid things when we're in shock. I never thought the human defence league would receive national attention. I made the group in grief of the 200,000 thousand killed in that bomb. Now we will defend humanity from its greatest threat. Omincs…..

"Lao the brainwashing is complete" Sombra says. "Good now commence operation Hague…." He responds.

 **Overwatch watchpoint Gibraltar.**

"Okay guys we need to return to London to try keep the peace and show the people the truth" Winston thinking of a plan. "Winston I'm completely sure that's not ever going to work" The other voice in Winston's head say's critiquing as usual. "By my calculations, you're right" Winston say's drooping. Suddenly the power went out in London. All communications we're out in the area like none at all. "Guys LOOK!" Winston shouted into the ''microphone broadcasting over the watchpoint. "Winston, can you translate that into English luv" Tracer radios in. "Okay guys as you can see there's a map of London and it's black with a few blue spots." "The black spots represent the areas without power at all" Winston explains. "Look at the news quick luv" Tracer say's. "There has been a massive disturbance in London. Someone or something destroyed generators that supplied London with clean green energy" The reporter continued. "SIR MAY WE HAVE AN INTERVIEW" the reporter rushing to a masked man with the HDL symbol. "Yeah a few words like send the omnic's to kingdom come but I think that would be considered racist and would be censored but I'll do it any way SEND THE OMNIC'S TO KINGDOM COME" He shouts before running to another group of HDL hoodlums. "The HDL was expanding massively the leader being sniped must have made him into some sort of martyr" The reporter narrates as the camera zooms in on the members gathering with signs protesting outside King's row police station. "Regional support of the organisation is up 90% after the London terrorists attacks we have yet to see what this means for the future." He drones on.

 **Back in London.**

The power went out in the hospital. Lucky me huh that the handcuffs were electronic and the power outage served as a key. I ran to the door put my clothes on from the peg they we're left on. There was a also a mask mysteriously... I would put this mask on to hide my discoloured face. It had two yellow eyes and a chain mail at the bottom so I could breath. Doctors couldn't of made this for me. It's to weird looking but kind of cool. I walk down the dark hallway there are patients moaning as their life support and morphine machines had been turned of.

Not my problem right now I just need to reunite with the crew. A omnic suddenly appears wearing a police uniform. He recognises my clothes and calls out to me. "Listen here you omniphobe you're going to pay for those riots out there My men are being killed out there because of YOU!" He shouts at me. "Your kind should have stayed doing your original purpose. As slaves, you actually, accomplished something noteworthy. Now all you do is mope about complaining about racism when you deserve it all!" I shout showing the hate in my voice.

I run at the Omnic and pin him to the ground. I felt the rush of adrenaline as I punch him in the face multiple times of course to no visual effect of him feeling any pain from it. He kicks me of him so hard I hit the ceiling. I the dust from the tiles temporarily blind me allowing him to kick me in face while I'm done. Fucking Bot…. He keeps kicking me until I feel myself slipping out of consciousness. I suddenly feel a rush more powerful than the one before and grapple him and twist his arm to the completely wrong angle and smash him into a pipe breaking it spewing high pressured steam over him. He moans while I charge into him I push him through the double doors and down a staircase. I feel myself suddenly in the air falling rapidly. I push the Omnic into the incoming stairs and hits several with his face breaking a few poles of each one. "If I'm dying I'm taking you with you stupid Omnic" I shout as we fall. We hit the floor with a thud except I don't feel any pain. "That definitely should have hurt yet I felt nothing?" I think to myself in confusion. The bot's dead definitely there was oil all over him and his face was caved in. "Is that even murder, if it didn't even have a soul?" I think.

I walk out the double doors to the main lobby of the hospital everyone's too busy to notice me walking out the main doors. I see the worse surprise yet. In front of me was a whole bunch of United Nations vans normally I wouldn't think anything of it but I have a deep feeling in my gut there here for me. Suddenly there's a sharp pain in my side and my eye lids are suddenly collapsing. "Fu~~ sl~ dar" I say my language slurred before I fall down on the cold concrete the second time this week.

 **A boat in the Mediterranean.**

Soldier and Ana had hitched a ride. While it may not be legal it was the only way they we're getting to Europe as safely as possible with very few confrontations. However, the two-people next to them in their container didn't seem to share this philosophy. "Come RoadHog we can take some Omnic's no problem!" JunkRat says in his high pitch voice. "Hang on your RoadHog and JunkRat there's a high price on your heads" Soldier say's **.**

" **What's that to you we're all wanted here"** RoadHog simply Grunts.

"What's this plan of scrapping the bot's you have" Soldier enquires.

"Omnic's don't like Junkers and Junkers don't like Omnic's it's simply really we do the world a favour a scrap the bot running this whole immigrant human trafficking scheme." JunkRat replies

"I thought it was just fake objects and fire arms they smuggle." Ana speaking for the first time.

"Nah mate they smuggle prostitute's slaves it's really messed up but hey that's the world we live in not a pretty place" JunkRat replies again

Soldier felt angry. When Overwatch was still active something like this wouldn't be possible to happen. With Watchpoint Gibraltar guarding the exist to the Mediterranean and countless Overwatch posts making sure that all the ships weren't harbouring illegal goods. Soldier had long ago discovered the world doesn't care when you save lives and they only care when you failed to save one.  
"I think we should get right to don't you think RoadHog?" JunkRat continues on

" **Do any of you even know how to sail this massive thing?"** RoadHog grunt's in response.

"Well we can leave the sailor alive and hold him hostage!" JunkRat fires back.

"How about we wait to we're close to another boat transfer all workers onto it and blow up this boat and you two go piss of the Omnic crime boss and kill him." Soldier buts in.

"That's a plan I would come up with…. I love it!" JunkRat exclaims.

"We move now I want a particular stop" Ana sighs.

"Well they never search criminal because no one would dare rob him" JunkRat explains to them.

"So I have all sorts of explosive ready to blow this joint to kingdom mate" JunkRat says.

"Let's go right know then." Soldier eager to get to business.

JunkRat places the explosives on the door and prepares to blow up the doors. "Ladies and gentlemen my latest creation!" JunkRat shouts. The doors blow up alerting every guard and the massive boat. "We all make our own ways to the control room ok?" Soldier tells the group.

Soldier sprints down the boat to a human guard coming to investigate the explosion. He sees soldier and pulls out a pistol before soldier smashes into him. He punches the guard several times in the face before smashing his throat down on the bar. Collapsing his wind pipe instantly. He struggles to breath on the floor. Soldier leaves him on the ground and mutters "Only gets better with age"

Ana sneaks down the corridor preferring to take the shadows then going in gun blazing. The guard however gets the drop on her and wraps his hands around her neck and squeezes. This isn't the first time a male has tried to do this to her although so she knows the weak spots. Losing oxygen quickly she thrust her fingers into the guard's eyes. As she thought he released her and held his eyes before finishing him off with a swift strike to his throat.

JunkRat was having fun with his launcher he blew up the guard standing right in front of him of the ship. Suddenly a guard tries to smack him the back of the head with a pipe but JunkRat grabbed the pipe with his augmented hand and threw a concussive mine into him blowing him away. He hit the ground with a sickening crack on his skull. Another came though. Suddenly a hook pulls him away and shoots him. RoadHog walks out casually.

They burst in the control room "Ok listen here mate you ain't going where you were going before. You're now going…. er where are we going" JunkRat says confused. "Gibraltar" Soldier replies. "GIBRALTAR OVER THERE AND THEN WE'RE GOING TO ENGLAND MATE OK!" JunkRat shouts. "Fuck you I ain't going nowhere" The sailor says before pulling out a pulse pistol and shoots JunkRat in the chest. JunkRat falls down in pain. RoadHog reacts instantly by grabbing and grunting " **NOW WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT AFTER WE WERE SO KIND TO YOU!"** RoadHog shouts. Soldier and Ana burst in to see JunkRat on the ground nearly dead. " I can heal him he'll live" Ana announces before pumping two rounds into him. The nanobots' coursed through his veins repairing various burst arteries. JunkRat suddenly emerges back into consciousness and greets the sailor with a fist and kick to the shin with his peg leg. "You not getting rid of me that easily" JunkRat tells the guard.

 **Talon submarine…**

"They took the bait Lao" Sombra remarks. "Good when they get to the watchpoint we will eliminate them and proceed with operation Hague" Lao replies.

"Pardon me to but where the hell am I in this plan exactly" Depeche interrupting the conversation.

"I'm the reason this entire plan has even worked I'M the one who planted the bomb IM the one who killed Genji Shimada IM the one" – "Who needs to shut the fuck up yea we already noticed Depeche" Sombra interrupts. "You've done fuck all Sombra" He says menacingly." Look at you you're a joke you're just some wannabe Reaper" Sombra replies the Cynicism practically dripping out of her voice. "How about we settle this right know you two" Lao interrupts. "Whoever brings me Soldier 76 Hanzo Shimada and Genji to me will get our dear friend Reapers position in talon.

The bar was raised now. Second in command in talon is more powerful and well-paying than 90% of the jobs an average person can get in the world. "Ok let's go now then I'm ready for my second in command spot of Talon in a few hours" Depeche eager to start. "No, we wait to their close enough to their precious watchpoint before we attack them" Lao states. "If you fuck this up Depeche your dead simply as" Lao states. "Wait why not Sombra!" He stutters back. "Because she actually has a use unlike you" He fires back. "Lao the next episode of SombraLeaks is almost ready to go just need a few more atonements" She informs Lao. "Exactly my point she also helps with propaganda you're just some muscle that's it" He fires at him again. Depeche is fuming inside. ( **Depeche pov incoming) You know what I see how it is Lao I really see. Depeche walking down the long corridor to Reapers cell. I'll fuck up you're plans Lao you don't understand. "Reye's, you up?" I call out briskly.** "Yes am I allowed out yet?" he follows up with **. "Not really but I'll get you out anyway Lao is trying to replace you and I'm not going to let him fuck up our revenge are we" I whisper coldly. Reye's is pretty easy to manipulate when it comes to revenge and anger.** "I'm going to kill him soon anyway hewas getting a tad bit too ambitious." "Let's face it operation Hague is going to fail and when that happens I wasgoing to kill him and take control but then he imprisoned me and I knew what it meant" Reye's continued his rant. "We're not part of his central plan in operation Hague and he's planning to either kill us or replace us." He concludes. "I'm not taking part of Talon any more I'm of to seek another pass time." He say's before he disappears. Fuck I needed him and he just abandoned me what the hell. He'll pay for that…

 **Watchpoint Gibraltar (Reaper POV)**

I had shadow stepped easily enough. "I had to warn them of talons plans". "What's wrong with me overwatch ruined you and you want to save the last sad little remnants of them" I think to myself confused. "No that's not me that was what they injected me with" I continue arguing with myself. "Talon was too good at brain washing for me to resist them…"

~~~Flashback~~~~

"Come on McCree" I told him sharply. "Aright Sir I'm sorry for lagging behind not as usual" He responds back sarcastically. "McCree just call me Reye's we've been working together for so long now you're like a son to me" I respond. "Well gee thanks…Reye's" He responds back confused I had even given him any praise. It wasn't like me sure but I'm still human. We were loading unto a ship heading for Numbani Unity Day with the rest of Overwatch. I wore my standard overwatch uniform. I see a slender figure approaching me to see tracer. I smile at her and she smiles back "Cheers Gabe all ready to go eh" Say's Overwatch's most loved member for sure. "As always as long you and Winston want to play a game of chess" I reply back cheekily. Tracer smiles and zips away to get Winston. She never fails to put a smile on someone's face despite the situation. McCree was practically drooling by the time she was out of site. "You like what you" see McCree I say taunting him "Who wouldn't" he responds enviously oblivious to the joke. "All right all passengers aboard the plane and happy Unity Day!" Tracer say's through the mic as she is a pilot of course. Me and McCree take our seats in the Premium class along with the rest of Overwatch's well known heroes. Familiar faces like Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Jack Morrison, Angela Ziegler, Ana Amari Genji shimada was with Angela as usual. It was rare for Genji to show himself on public occasions but I guess it improves overwatch's image all around. "The flight will be approximately 1hr to Numbani 4o minutes if the air traffic isn't too much" Tracer concludes. "Jack how are you man I haven't seen you in ages" I ask Jack curiously. "No rest for the weary but not too bad" He replies to me. I sit next to Torb and Rein who seemed to be engaging in a drinking contest. "You'll nnever bit mee littlee Mann" Reinhardt already visible drunk. "Care if I join you two been meaning to get some weight of my soldiers for a while" I ask. "Aardvark pays off! but don't get caught with your beard in the letter box!" Torbjorn replies to me. "What's your opinion on Omnic's Torbjorn" I test him. "I LOVE THEM" He shouts. Well then, he must be really drunk to say that. I down a pint of whisky but my peace is interrupted by McCree Jack and Ana. "C'mon Gabe you're really going to drink without your old friends" Ana asks him in a mocking tone. "Never come on have a seat and a drink be mindful of Torb he's really drunk so's Rein" He replies happy his friends are all with him.

"Well that's it for our flight we have reached Numbani international airport go and enjoy Unity Day!" Tracer announces excitedly. "I don't think I'm going to leave my guns here just in case." I note to the rest. "It won't really look good if we turn up armed to the teeth but bring a pistol or a stun gun just in case" Jack slightly agreeing. "Relax there has never been a Unity Day terrorist attack in history why would there be one this time" Ana buts in. "Well if I would be allowed to speak my opinion I think you should just bring both shotguns just in case but that's just my opinion" McCree adds. I ended up bringing both and putting them on my legs where they wouldn't be noticed any way.

We stepped of the plan into our limousine where we were expected to hang out the windows for local and international newspapers and broadcasts to capture our faces for their personal need. It was also good publicity. It's not long before we enter the parade driving at agonizing slow pace. "Make sure to wave guy's" Jack reminds them. "Why am I even here I hate bots ha-ha" Torbjorn slurs still drunk. "You're here as one of Overwatch's founding members to raise public opinion of us Torbjorn standard procedure" I reply narked. "Not all Omnic's are bad I mean look at this place it's thriving and not one terrorist attack in date" Genji remarks speaking for the first time. "Well your half Omnic of course you would say that" Torb fires back. "I still have the heart and soul of a man underneath this metal skin" Genji says in a saddened tone. He then just sits there not uttering a word. Suddenly the parade stops for more than five minutes. "Why are we stopped?" Jack asks annoyed. "I'll check it out McCree where are you come on we need to check this out" I beckon him to get out the limo. "C'mon boss I just got comfortable" McCree annoyed sighs.

We step out the limo together to be met with the sound of screaming, and not the good kind the screaming in terror kind. "I AM DOOMFIST PROTECTOR OF NUMBANI I WILL VANQUISH THE OMNIC SCUM OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH" A VOICE BOOMS FROM THE FRONT. Suddenly me and McCree are hit with a massive shockwave demolishing most of the crowd and killing and maiming many, I am knocked out by the shockwave.

"Ugh shit" I mutter my head pounding. I look around to see a destroyed Numbani. Bodies everywhere mainly Omnic's. I find McCree next to rubble. I run over to him a shake him. "Wake up kid c'mon JESSE please!" I shout at his face. "Argh fine I'll wake up" he stutters. "He gets up and looks at his right expecting to see his right arm. What he sees is a bloody stump of a arm. "Well would you look at that" He says before screaming. "Look Jesse you need to calm down before you go in shock stay with me kid please!" I shout at him. "I'M ALREADY IN SHOCK DAMMIT" He shouts before passing out from blood lost. "MERCY!" I scream into the ear piece. "Reye's you're alive!" She says in shock. "I am but Jesse won't if he doesn't receive any medical attention" I reply back. "I can't get to you we're fighting Doomfist you're going to have to hand him to local authorities to patch him up" She responds clearly out of breath. "Roger I'll get him to a hospital. I take of my shirt to reveal my Overwatch top underneath and rap it round his stump and carry him to the nearest hospital.

 **10 MINUTES LATER…...**

When we finally arrived, the hospital was packed to the bring but I convinced them to give Jesse priority as he is a Overwatch member. I leave the hospital to follow the path of destruction to try find the central fight between DoomFist and Overwatch. I walk past a building with people trapped in it apparently. I knew as I heard the screaming inside. I decide to help them. As I walk in I see the destroyed décor and furniture. There's bullet holes as well. I keep walking in the office until I see the corridor where the screaming was originating and I bust the door open with minimum effort, strange any normal person could have done that. Suddenly I'm hit with an electric current incapacitating me. I hit the floor in pain my ear piece is fried. Damn it. "So, your Gabriel Reyes second in command of Overwatch?" A masked figure asks me. "In the slightly cooked flesh yes" I spit at him. "Yet you fell for the easiest trick in the book pathetic" He tells me before attempting to kick me. I grab his leg and drive my fist into the joint of his leg breaking it. I then pull out my shotguns and shoot every single masked man in the room before running up to the leader. "You caused all the death and destruction out there for that you will pay the price" I spit at him. "I wouldn't be worrying about me if I was in your boots. I stand there confused before something hits me in the head and I fall. "Commence the brain-washing programme at the base now we got a subject of importance to test on" Another figure with glowing dragon tattoos commands. He sees I'm still awake and kicks me in the head to I'm knocked out cold.

I wake up strapped to a chair surrounded with Televisions with the Overwatch symbol and Jack's face on it. A man was also standing for whatever reason. The room was moist and the air was damp, so I'm most likely still in Numbani huh. "You hate Jack Morrison he stole your Strike Commander from you" an announcer states. "No I don't hate him I made a bad mistake in the final mission he saved the mission that's why he's strike commander and I'm not!" I shout back. The man brandish's a crowbar a smacks my chin with it. It makes a sickening crack as it does so. "That's what you're going to do to me huh" is shout at them. "I've been in worse torture sessions than this by my parents" I taunt them. "Really? Well let's raise the bar in torture sessions for you" He says clearly not amused. "Overwatch takes all the glory of Blackwatch missions and you get no praise for your sacrifice" he continues. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING ME THAT EASILY MOTHER FUCKER" Is spit at him. "I think shock therapy would be better than a beating this time" The announcer tells me this time. I'm met with a shocking amount of pain from the electricity. "You hate Jack You hate Overwatch Blackwatch gets no praise" the announcer says while this happens. Suddenly the shock stops and the man pulls out a knife and stabs be in the knee with it. "FUCK ARGHH" I shout. "When you hate Overwatch this will all stop Gabriel" The announcer says. "Flip him over and waterboard him" The announcer announcing a new type of torture for me. Suddenly I hit the floor and I have a cloth forcibly thrown on my face. Water is then poured on it damping the cloth meaning I couldn't breathe for a short while. I cough and fight for breath while the announcer once again tells me "You hate Jack You hate Overwatch Blackwatch gets no praise" Over and over again it's getting burned into my mind. They pull me back up. "STOP SAYING THAT I DON'T HATE JACK OR OVERWATCH" I scream until I'm completely out of breath. "Inject him with the formula now" The announcer says. They get a syringe I wiggle to try and avoid it knowing full it was futile even trying. They inject me with it and suddenly I'm deafened by the announcer's voice "YOU HATE JACK YOU HATE OVERWATCH BLACKWATCH GETS NO PRAISE." "MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP" I scream.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Jack Ana and McCree emerge. McCree with a metal arm. "Gabe, are you ok!" Ana asks me. "SL SL SLEEP DART ME PLEASE" I scream at her. She sleeps darts me and I fall asleep.

 **A/N Took me a week to right you'll understand why I did the whole Reaper flashback thing when I release a new chapter. I took into account the crictizing as well so I fully fleshed out the HDL leader and I'm yet to do that with Lao but from now on I will only be writing in first person as it is easier to follow and write. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I will be updating my zombie outbreak fic In a week so make sure you check that out as well. Well see ya!**


	4. Operation Hague part 1 and a half of 3

_**UN CONVOY TO THE HAGUE APPROXIMATELY 6HRS AWAY ALEX HDL LEADER POV**_

"Wake up kid" The guard nudges me.

"Where am I" I say groggily, I had a banging headache. I look around and see a window. I look out to see a road underneath us. The sky was dark and the moon was up. I look behind us to see a convoy of trucks and vehicles and dropships in the sky. All with the United Nations banners on the vehicles.

"Where're we going" I ask confused

"Were going to The Hague where you'll be charged by the leaders of the world for starting an international hate group targeting Omnic's and starting a race war" He replies in a mundane tone.

"Doesn't seem like you care a lot" I reply. I try to walk over to him to be shocked by an invisible barrier.

"Curtesy of Vishkar you aren't going anywhere" He slightly laughs.

"I'm one person why do you have such a heavy convoy just for me" I genuinely ask.

"Next time don't start a race war and all of this won't be necessary" he continues "There's a group called the Omnic defence league committing acts of violence against any Human they see" "All because of you my fucking family is dead!" He shouts suddenly turning angry.

"Hey what the fuck are you talking about you blubbering idiot" I spit frustrated.

"I'll show you" He says signalling towards the television. It shows BBC news.

"The ODL has taken responsibility for the last few terror attacks round the world," a female reporter says seemly emotionless.

"These attacks seem to be random but we have figured out a pattern for these attacks they seem to attack places with significant history to human development" the reporter continues. "The death toll from these many attacks keeps on rising with the figures approximately 100,000 people injured and a further 50,000 people dead" "Please if you have any information about any members of the ODL please report it to your local pd or terrorist police or even the HDL" she says before tearing up. The program then cuts out.

"You're going to pay for this motherfucker" he spits hatefully.

I just sit there in shock. It really was my fault those people are dead or injured. Two more guards walk in the van and open the gate. They each of pipes baseballs and one even had a swiss army knife.

"Grab him" One says emotionlessly. Two take my arms and hold them back, the aggressor takes my mask of and laughs. "Preaches about killing non-humans and barely is human himself" he laughs in a mocking Irish tone.

"Fuck of you Irish piece of shit" I spit unhelping my cause.

He launches three quick hits to my face and stomach. My face fires up in pain. I feel my stomach muscles being torn up down there. He keeps punching me getting more aggressive with each one.

"This is for every live that's been ruined thanks to you!" He screams in my battered face. I feel my face healing quickly the pain subsiding.

 _ **Talon submarine….. SOMBRA POV**_

"LAO HE'S BEING BATTERED BY THREE GUYS" I shout at him. He was sharpening knifes while whistling.

"Message the ODL and tell them to attack the convoy and kill Alex" He replies in a casual tone.

"Remember we have to make those bots think that we're on their side and then snake them out" he continues.

"Leave him for now he should heal any serious injuries" Lao concludes.

"Ok I'll get some footage for SombraLeaks while I'm at it" Sombra says in a disappointed tone.

"Hang on Sombra where the ship Soldier 76 and Shrike (ANA) are on"

"Oh shit there less than ten minutes from the Watchpoint" I realise my window of opportunity is slipping out of my hands very quickly.

"Sombra shame on you I've already mobilised my team of mercs near the ship guess you're going to have call me sir soon" Depeche mocks me.

"Remember Sombra I'm sending a lot of talon there anyway many won't be very loyal to you but if other them a notable position in the organization and they'll do anything" he says to me.

I glance towards the camera to see the guard with a big knife in his hand and Alex is pinned to the ground by the two other guards. The guard sinks the knife into Alex's side once he howls in pain screaming.

"Lao there going to kill him!" I shout to gain his attention.

"Shit put him in overdrive now!" Lao commands.

"But he's going to need it later on Lao" I whine.

"I'll sort it out Sombra just do it now" He says.

I type in specific commands to induce psychosis on Alex he's nerves are also numbed so he can fight effectively.

 _ **Back of United Nations truck…... ALEX POV**_

I feel all the anger that's pent up in me be suddenly unleashed. The pain in my side a simple annoyance.

"Alex, you must live so the Omnics will die dispatch of these traitorous guards NOW!" I hear a commanding voice in my head. I follow the voice and just stop struggling to trick the guards.

"Hey you killed him you idiot!" a guard shouts in fear.

"He can't be dead I only stabbed him once" the Irish man says in fear and frustration.

"Dispatch dispatch do you copy we're under attack we're under attack!" a guard's radio says loudly.

"Look we can cover this up with the attack no one will ever know" a guard stammers.

"Dispatch we need help now tangos on land and air there Omnics infantry at all angles we need back aarghhh" the voice down the radio is shot out the sky.

Suddenly the door bursts open and armour-clad Omnics burst in neutralising the guards. I pick up the knife and charge at them going for their eyes first. I dig out ones eye and grab his gun and shoot the rest simultaneously.

"What the fucks going on!" I scream while jumping and combat roll out of the security van. ODL troops had pinned down the united nations security forces. Suddenly a helicopter falls in front of me. I get blown away by the shockwave and hit the truck with a sickening crunch. "Need help there buddy" A united nations security guard says over gun shots.

"Pass me that gun" I say, pointing at a modified M16 on the ground. He throws me the gun with haste. I peak out of cover to see a giant dropship looming over us (Size of the ship in watchpoint Gibraltar).  
"You've really made a name for yourself huh" the guard says exasperated by the size of the ship.

"Just shut up and fight!" I yell through the gunfire. I fire a few shots at a trooper, I then run to cover on the other side seeing a anti airgun on the destroyed jeep.  
"WAIT IT'S NOT OURS" he shouts to late as a Omnic grabs my throat and squeezes crushes my windpipe slowly but surely. The guard is then blown up a second later when the drop ship fires its massive cannons.

"Shush Alex this will be over in less than a minute" he says menacingly.

"Fuck you!" I shout digging the knife from before into his spinal region. This triggers him into a spasm fit unclasping his hands of me. I then shoot him in the face.

"ALEXANDER CHARLES CHAPMAN LEADER OF THE HUMAN DEFENSE LEAGUE PREPARE TO FACE RETRIBUTION FOR YOUR PART IN THE OPPRESSION OF OMNICS WORLD" a metallic voice booms from the drop ship.

"Try me!" I shout back.

Explosions hit the ship aggressively and mercilessly blowing up the fuel port.

"DON'T FUCK WITH THE HDL OMNIC SCUM" a younger voice shouts.

I see the source of this voice when i turn round.

"Miss me Alex?" she says

"How are you here?" i say shocked

 **Sorry for inactivity and short chapter i had to go on holiday and i got writers block this story will take a while to update because of this**


	5. Reaper summary

**_HIJACKED SMUGGLERS SHIP SOLDIER 76 POV_**

" **Well then I guess we have to kill you now"** Roadhog gasps.

"I second on that the bastard shot me straight in the heart!" JunkRat shouts banging his prosthetic fist on the counter.

"We can't let him get back to his boss letting him know where Overwatch's new base of ops is." I agree.

"Very well then" Ana agrees.

"Make it quick and make sure he's dead" Ana says ruthlessly. I aim my pulse rifle at his dead and burst 3 shots in his head he then staggers back slumps and falls down.

The radio crackles to life. "IDENTIFY YOURSELF YOU ARE CARRYING 5 TONS WORTH OF EXPLOSIONS ON THE BOAT YOU'RE IN, FAILURE TO IDENTIFY WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE ELIMINATION!" a muffled voice shouts.

"Oh, my name is Soldier 76 and I am vigilante operating with no borders across the world we have uncovered a smuggling ring operating in these waters and we are docking on this beach so I appreciate if you don't shoot" I explain running some diagnostics on the materials the ship is carrying.

"5 tons of explosive on this boat that's enough for 10 in each container" JunkRat calculates

"This was way too easy Overwatch but like I said in London don't fuck with me!" an unknown voice comes from the radio

"Quick get of the boat before it blows!" I shout as JunkRat RoadHog and Ana quickly exist the boat by jumping of boat onto the jagged and rocky land and run. I sprint through the door knocking its hinges of. I almost make it to the edge before the explosion occurs. The explosion lights my world on fire and I feel a searing sensation in my body before I pass out.

 ** _WATCHPOINT GIBRALTAR MCCREE POV_**

Me and Hanzo we're patrolling the site as usual. The place had a kind of eerie vibe as you walk about smelling the sea salt in the air.

"I've got to set things right but how!" a voice muffled by a wall shouts several bangs are followed after the initial shouting. Hanzo draws his bow in anticipation while I slowly open the door. But the door had grown rusty over the years due to the sea salt and creaks. I silently swear and get my flashbang ready to go. To the most surprise out walks Reaper with his hands up surrendering himself to us.

"Reaper how are you alive!" Hanzo shouts.

"Take me to Winston I have to set a few things right" Reaper says in a mundane defeated tone. Hanzo smashes his fist into Reapers face and puts him into a choke hold with his bow the sharpened tip on his neck. "You lie to me and your dead" Hanzo spits aggressively at him.

"I've got nothing to lie for anymore" Reaper says un fazed by the assault.

Me and Hanzo walk him to the mission room when we see the explosions that blows out all the windows and lights the world on fire. I feel the shockwave from here but it doesn't faze me.

"Soldier 76, Shrike, RoadHog and JunkRat were on that ship" Reaper notes. Why is Reaper like this? He seems so defeated and bored.

It's not long before I bring him to the mission room and chain him. Suddenly I see Soldier 76 being wheeled in by Lucio and Dva. His body largely unrecognisable by the scorch marks on him and his leg was bent out of place in several places. Everyone turns to see Reaper in chains in the middle of the room.

"Well then Reaper tell us what you wanted to say before I put a bullet through your head" I say impatiently

Reaper turns into mist and surrounds everyone. Everyone simultaneously blacks out hitting the floor I feel me losing control of my eyelids like there trying to clamp down on my eyes.

 ** _GABRIEL REYES THE PAST_** ** __** ** _GABRIEL NARRATING HIS STORY_**

Gabriel was never the same after his kidnapping. The brainwashing was burned into his mind. He slowly became more hostile more reckless. He beat a man to death on a mission. He was then suspended from his role of leading commander of Blackwatch and Jack Morrison indeed take that from him as well. This finally pushed Gabriel to the edge. He didn't know that Talon was controlling him from within. He and three other suspended Blackwatch agents joined the group talon and sought to destroy Overwatch, starting with Jack Morrison. The tale below details where and when I Gabriel Reyes turned to the dark side.

 ** _THE HUNT FOR DOOMFIST GABRIEL NARRATING THE STORY._**

Doomfist wasn't stopped at the Numbani Unity Day. Eye witnesses say that he detonated a bomb before escaping to the dark desolates streets of the Numbani he destroyed. Unknownst to him he was followed by Genji who used his ninja training to follow him to his base of operations. Genji however was called back as the man Doomfist was taking residence in a highly-populated area. He was then carefully watched and eventually Blackwatch managed to bug his house while he was out. To some the Doomfist was a hero for killing the Omnics and shattering Unity in Numbani for many months, murders we're up and Omnic's we're killed in a mock fashion to Doomfist's infamously dubbed Unity Day slaughter. Eventually Doomfist had to top his legacy by committing an even more heinous act. He was going to start a revolution in London. An Omnic revolution. He put all his resources into making a faction of Omnics into extremist's terrorists named Null sector. He put his life savings and went homeless to do this. He disguised himself as Omnic to do this. He has the links to get old bastion and OR-14 models to make them into a new more dangerous OR-14-NS model. He of course had help from a certain terrorist group named Talon. Of course, it was them they we're and still are behind every major event that happens in this world. Doomfist soon had a major army behind him, an army he was then going to destroy. Blackwatch knew of these plans but did we tell the authorities? No, we didn't. I wanted to uncover a massive conspiracy terrorist plot without Overwatch's help. We had tracked done the location of Doomfist in an abandoned village in one of the old battlegrounds of the Omnic crisis in Germany **NOT EICHENWALDE**. He of course had hundreds of VPN'S blocking anyone from tracking his signal but we had followed him on foot to the village. A team of the world's most ruthless and dangerous criminals. Hui Ting was a well-known member of the Singaporean gang Shétóu. He had committed over 60 murders in the name of the gang, business men tax men some detective's chiefs and even a commissioner of the Singaporean police department. He was nothing special he came from the poor neighbourhood dubbed Nánháimen chéngle guàiwù. He was a bully in all terms and a non-to intelligent one. Extorting money and taxes from kids much richer than him without them squealing. He soon dropped out of school to join the gang. We're they trained him hard for the next year. He's initiation involved him pulling a hundred snakeheads in a space of ten minutes which he excelled in. He started his killing spree straight away after he joined. He was caught only after an politician was murdered. He was giving the death sentence at the ripe age of 20 to the surprise of no one. Me Gabriel Reyes somehow saw something else in the boy, he saw an emotionless killer as a easily manipulated person. Perfect for a covet black ops division. So, I saved him from his death penalty. Not one of my best decisions in the long run. He plays a crucial part later. Next was perhaps the more peaceful and reasonable of the three he was only in the team thanks to some complications… James de Angola was at Numbani when the attack occurred Overwatch just left him and his family to die while they chased Doomfist. I helped him although perhaps I shouldn't of. But hey I was a good person then. His wife had to wait eight hours in the hospital by the time they got to her she was already dead. He was struck with grief and he disappeared for a few weeks. He was reported to be in a South American militia that staged a failed uprising in Peru. Which resulted him being on the run. Authorities finally caught up with him in Brazil. Well Vishkar did... We picked him up later. We gave him a choice of either rotting in a cell for the rest of his life or join Overwatch's covet ups division Blackwatch. Well he never really had a choice so he joined we then trained him even harder than before. He was one of the best agents in the group calculating ruthless and easy to manipulate. You may have guessed who this is... It's Depeche before he became a bootleg me. Well then how'd I explain this one. Well this girl was my partner for some time before she was taken by me from a certain person. You know who you are. Her name was Serena. A beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman. But she was different in the inside. Calculating Ruthless even a tad bit sadistic at times. She came from a broken military family in the now beautiful city of Los Angeles America. Her Mum suffered from ptsd from the long forgotten Syrian civil war. Her father was an unknown Arab man who is reportedly dead. You see Serena's mother had been captured by the rebel forces and beaten enslaved and raped for a whole year. When she returned home from Syria she had an 1yr old half Syrian half White American baby with her. She quickly remarried and had 5 other kids who each fought in the Omnic crisis and died. Serena however was captured by Omnic forces and then frozen to be prepped with surgery to try and transform her into an Omnic. The god programs had been shut down deactivating most Omnics just in time before they cut her open. Fate. That's what saved her. Well fate is a cruel thing. Screw fate honestly screw fate. She was left frozen for a good while after until a group of historians studying the efforts of the crisis around the world found her in a base in Syria. Pretty ironic. She need medical treatment for being on ice for so long so they sent her to a Overwatch facility in Switzerland to be medically assessed. She was Angela Ziegler's first patients. She was then given an option of joining blah blah blah. She changed as a person in those next coming months. She came to enjoy giving people pay she had then paid her mother a visit. Where her mother proceeded to tell the truth about her birth. Let's just say she never took it well. I would describe you the rest but I will tell you another day but I'll show you all what happened in Numbani. 


End file.
